Amour fraternel
by Ace921
Summary: Hao a révélé à Yoh qu'ils étaient frères jumeaux,Yoh ne s'est plus quoi penser et ses amis s'éloignent de lui.


Auteur:Ace921

Disclamer:Les perso appartiennent à

Couple:Hao x Yoh.

''pensées''

Résumé:Hao a révélé à Yoh qu'ils étaient frères jumeaux,Yoh ne s'est plus quoi penser et ses amis pensent qu'il pourrait rejoindre son frère. Hao s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation même si ce n'était pas son intention premiè s'amuse aussi des pensées de son cher frère qu'il ne laisseras à personne.

Amour Fraternel:

''Hao était mon frère,jumeau en plus,personne de ma famille m'avait prévenu qu'il était mon frère et pourtant on m'avait plusieurs fois parlé de lui qu'il était cruel,qu'il avait tué plusieurs personne innocente et que je devais le tuer. Mais maintenant je n'était plus sûre de rien, il est ma moitié à près tout,mes amis savaient qu'il était mon frère et me mettait à l'écart seul Amidamaru et Manta restaient avec moi. Hao était sûrement le seul à ne pas m'avoir menti jusqu'à maintenant, ma famille et mes amis m'avaient menti ou abandonné.''

Je me mis à pleurer quand une main me caressa gentiment le dos, je me tourna pour le regarder. C'était lui il me souriait gentiment tendant ses bras pour que je vienne mis bras étaient chauds et assez musclé pour quelqu'un de son âge.''C'est agréable de me trouver entre ces bras,j'en oublierais presque qu'on est ennemis.''

-Tu sais,petit frère, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être ennemi même si ce que l'on t'a appris depuis que tu es petit. Mon pauvre,nos grand-parents ont été si dur avec toi.

-Oui,j'ai survécu mais attenta comment tu sais ça ?

-Je surveillais mon cher petit frère. La fois ou grand-père t'a lâché dans la foret, la nourriture qui t'attendais chaque matin c'était moi qui te la déposer et chaque fois que tu étais triste, c'était ma voix que tu entendais dans ta tête.J'ai toujours étais là même si tu ne me voyais pas.

Je me remit à pleurer, il n'essaya pas de m'en empêcher, il me berça dans ses bras et me fredonna une chanson que j'entendais dans ma tête quand j'étais petit. ''Quoi que pense les autres il resteras mon frère pour toujours.'' Il se mit à rire et ressaierait sa prise autour de moi.

-Qu'est qu'il y a, Hao ?

-Ce que tu pense me fait rire,tu a raison je resterais ton frère pour toujours.

-Tu peux lire dans mes pensées.

-Oui.

''J'aime beaucoup être avec toi,j'espère qu'on pourra en passer d'autres.''

-Oui,ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais plus tout seul, plus jamais.

''On seras toujours ensemble !On pourrait ce revoir demain ?''

-Quand tu veux.

Nous nous séparèrent sur ses mots,chaque jours étaient comme ça nous nous retrouvèrent, nous nous parlâmes de l'un et de l'autre ,renforçâmes le lien qui les unissait de jour en jour. Hao commençait à montrait ses sentiments pour Yoh qui commençait à s'en rendre comte.

Un après-midi,ils étaient sur un arbre Yoh dans les bras de son cher frère,qui le sairait doucement dans ses bras.

''Dis,Hao,tu ne ressentirais pas plus que de l'amour fraternel pour moi ?''

-Oui,ça te gêne ?

''Non,bien sûr que non,je t'aime aussi.''Je devais être comparable à une tomate.

-Tu es trop mignon,Yoh.

''Dis,Hao, tu veux bien me promettre quelque chose.''

-Bien sûr.

''Deviens le shaman King pour moi,s'il-te-plaît.''

Par son silence,je voyais bien que ce que je venais de lui demandais venais de le surprendre.

''S'il-te-plaît,grand frère.''

-D'accord.

Quelques moi après cette discussion,Hao était devenu le shaman King et nous vivions dans un manoir. Il avait tué mes anciens amis même Manta qui m'avait aussi abandonné quand il avait découvert que j'étais ami avec Hao. J'étais dans le jardin, sur l'herbe il y avait un vent frais,Hao vint me rejoindre et me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as bien travaille,mon cœur.

-Oui.

-Pas trop fatiguer.

-Non.

-Tant mieux,ce soir il va y avoir du sport,lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Nous passâmes le reste de notre vie ensemble,j'avais donné des jumeau à Hao deux petits garçons:Sacha et Gaëtan,ils étaient adorable de vrai ange,ils ressemblé beaucoup à Hao. Je crois même qu'ils commençait à suivre nos traces.


End file.
